Abber's Obnoxiously Large Book of CloudClan Challenges
by Abber
Summary: A collection of one-shots that follow many of my creations through love and loss, pain and ecstasy, joy and sorrow, and much more. Each of these short stories is a challenge within and of itself, each telling it's own unique tale. So kick back, grab a cup of hot chocolate, and R&R.
1. Episode the First

Episode One : Fishing.

* * *

_A small tom sat alone, staring at the water rushing by his paws._ The sun was barely coming up, staining the sky a bloody red that was so befitting it made his stomach knot with a fresh wave of guilt. His gray and white pelt was turned a raven black and a deep red by the peaking sun, though his amber eyes remained dull and bloodshot as he stared at the clear water before him.

He tried to rationalize jumping in and letting the river that was the pride of his clan take him. It was only fair, after all, a life for a life...right?

The thought made his head swim, which only added to the naseuous feeling that clawed at his throat. He didn't understand how any cat could do that, in any state of mind or heart. But, even if he didn't understand it, he had to admit it was his fault.

Fogpaw watched a few fish speed past, realization hitting him and making him feel even more pathetic than he already did. A cat of RiverClan, and he didn't even know how to fish. He had grown up in leafbare, when the river was frozen, so naturally he had only learned to hunt on land. He had left before the river had a chance to thaw...

Which is when she had done it. Fogpaw flattened his ears at the thought of the pretty tabby she-cat, her beautiful, expressive eyes showing the crushed state of her heart. He couldn't help but close his eyes, they were just apprentices.

How could she have done that so young? She had so much potential, she had so much life left in her. He sighed and let his eyes open halfway, it wasn't his fault. How could it be? She had done it of her own volition, she had chosen it, she was the one who fell in love..

"What are you still doing out here?" The familiar voice made him cringe, he knew those smoldering golden eyes too well. He turned to find the cat he had considered his best friend staring at him with a mixture of understanding and disappointment.

"I was...trying to teach myself how to fish.." he said quietly, pointedly looking back at the river, "I left before Whitefoot had a chance to teach me, kind of pathetic, isn't it?"

"Not at all," he said, moving to sit beside his friend. They were both only kits, Fogpaw's siblings having been stillborn and Pikepaw being the only kit of the litter. That's why they had become so close, having to keep each other company to avoid being alone. Now they sat side by side, staring at the water. Pikepaw crouched and wrapped his tail around his paws, "You have to keep your shadow off the water, and just wait to hook a fish.."

"Sounds easy enough," the gray tom responded lamely, shifting to copy his position. The two sat in a comfortable silence, just staring at the water with a paw prepared to swipe. It was the brown tabby tom who broke the peace.

"You weren't even trying to fish, were you?" he asked quietly. Not tearing his golden eyes from the water, he didn't press for an answer. He just knew, which Fogpaw had always hated. Pikepaw knew him better than he probably knew himself.

He lashed out his one white paw, snatching up a fish only to have it miss the shore and disappear back into the water. Pikepaw shook out his pelt, shooting an amused glare at the gray tom. Fogpaw felt blood rush to his ears, "That was..bad.."

Pikepaw began laughing, making Fogpaw chuckle. It was nice to be back with him, laughing like they used to. They sat, watching the water with half-hearted determination.

"I guess you found whatever it was you were looking for out there, huh?" Pikepaw asked softly, readjusting his position. Fogpaw pursed his lips, unsure of that himself. He had left because he had felt drawn to something or somewhere and Ashstar saw it as StarClan guiding his paws to something greater. He had left on good terms with everyone except...her. Pikepaw seemed to note his silence, "I take that as a no."

"I dunno, Pikepaw," he admitted hoarsely, readjusting his body to keep his muscles from falling asleep, "I'm not even sure why I left in the first place."

"I think you just needed some time to figure yourself out," Pikepaw mewled quietly, his eyes trailing a fish, "Away from the clan and from Pebblepaw."

The mention of her name made every muscle in his body tense and his stomach churn. He clenched his teeth for a moment then forced his body to relax. He sighed, his voice thick with defeat, "Yeah, I guess so.."

They sat there for a while longer, trying to catch something until the sun was at its peak. Finally, after Pikepaw had caught a few minnows and a trout, Fogpaw managed to snag a decent sized fish. It was only thanks to Pikepaw swatting it with his paw that it managed to hit the bank.

"Good job," Pikepaw said with a half smile. Fogpaw didn't really feel as accomplished as he thought he would, though, words burned in his throat. "You just have to aim a lit-"

"It's not my fault that she did that to herself," he blurted out, sinking his claws into the damp earth, "I can't be held responsible for her actions... I mean, she's the one who said she loved me, why is it my fault that I didn't feel the same? I mean, she's the one who...who..."

As his voice faltered, Pikepaw frowned. The gray apprentice was breathing heavily, his eyes were tearing up. The brown tabby sighed and curled up around the tom, resting his head on the smaller apprentice's neck as sobs wracked his body. "You didn't know, Fogpaw. We all thought we knew everything when we were that young, but there was no way you could've stopped it."

"Yes there was-"

"How?" Pikepaw snapped, pulling back to look the tom in the eyes sternly, "By making yourself miserable? That wasn't the answer-"

"If I had, she wouldn't have gone and killed herself!" Fogpaw shouted, pushing himself away from his denmate. They sat in a tense silence for a while. The sun was setting, turning everything shades of gold and orange.

"We should get back to camp," Pikepaw reasoned quietly, standing and waving his tail. Fogpaw just continued to stare at the water. The brown tabby sighed and flicked his tail, "I guess I'll take these fish back, you need some time to think."

As he heard the tom's pawsteps retreating, he spun around, "Pikepaw!"

It was too late, he had already disappeared through the reeds. Fogpaw sat back down, looking utterly defeated. He sighed, then mumbled, "Thanks for teaching me how to fish.."

* * *

Word Count Before A.N. : 1,146

Well, top of the morning to you guys.

This is my first challenge for CloudClan, it's featuring to OC's from my upcoming series _A Traitor's Debt_ which will be up soon. I dunno, poor Fogpaw. I love angst and what have you. Well, next is gonna be the Freedom Challenge for CloudClan and then the Alphabet Challenge that I'll be doing. Then maybe the One Hundred One-Shot Challenge? I dunno, but definitely Freedom and A-Z.

Freedom will feature more OC's from ATD but I'm not sure about the A-Z, we'll see how that goes.

Sorry, my author's notes tend to ramble a LOT. It's just how my brain works..

Oh, before I forget. This is also based off of a song titled The Freshmen covered by Boyce Avenue, look it up and listen to it and it will make a lot of sense, trust me.

Til the next installment,

- Abber


	2. Episode the Second

Episode Two : Freedom.

* * *

_A faint light shone into the clearing, it was the light of the visible half of the sun_. Poppypaw couldn't tell if it was dawn or dusk, though. Apparently she was just outside of the medicine cat's den in a nest of moss and bracken. There was an obvious lack of cats in the clearing, though she could hear the muffled voices not far off. She went to stretch her limbs and found herself toppling over with intense pain in her shoulder. She let out an involuntary yelp of pain.

"What in StarClan's name-" she barely heard the voice from deeper in the den, her ears ringing from the stabbing pain wracking her shoulder. Poppypaw just lay there, in to much pain and shock to even think of moving. Her vision blurred and she squeezed her eyes shut, smelling the familiar scent of the medicine cat apprentice. "What in StarClan's name are you doing out here? Do you have bees in your brain?! Foxdung, you could've hurt yourself, you mousebrain. Or worse, reopened the wound."

Poppypaw trembled, allowing the tom to nudge her to her paws. Russetheart had probably the foulest mouth in all of the clans, but he had a good heart beneath his prickly exterior. She had to blink several times before she could look at him, though her gaze was immediately cast down to her paws.

Or..paw. She gaped in shock for a moment, hardly hearing him as he continued to swear. "And to make matters worse, you've got half the clan up at such an unholy hour."

It was true, several warriors had woken and were peering out curiously. But Poppypaw had only eyes for her leg. She sat back on he haunches to get a better look. There was nothing but cobwebs and some poultice covering the part of her shoulder that her leg would normally extend from. It was just...gone.

"Let all cats old enough to venture into the marsh gather for a clan meeting!" Viperstar yowled, catching even her attention. The warriors, apprentices, and even the elders all began arousing to hear the sleek she-cat's announcement. Russetheart offered his shoulder to Poppypaw, which she gladly accepted.

Many cats were staring at her, much to he discomfort. She caught the smirk on Pinepaw's muzzle before he turned to whisper something to Nettlepaw. Her ears flattened and she continued to limp forward, sitting beside Russetheart. Shoulder still throbbing, she looked up at her leader.

"After the tragic events of yesterday, I have both an announcement and a ceremony to perform," the black she-cat started, raising her tail to silence the murmurs, "Cedarstripe has betrayed the clan, in more ways than one. He has fled and is hereby banished from the clan."

Gasps arose from the gathered cats, but Poppypaw simply flattened her ears and looked at her remaining forepaw. Once again, Viperstar waited for silence, "In light of this, Poppypaw needs a new mentor. Poppypaw, please step forward."

"Because of your...ailment..and your lack of a mentor, Crookedfoot will be your new mentor," Viperstar announced, waiting for the ginger-brown she-cat to step from the crowd, "May StarClan light your path."

Poppypaw just sat there for a moment, flattening her ears to block at the not-so-quiet chatter about her. She was brought back by her mentor, who gently touched her forehead with her tail tip. The ruddy warrior smiled at the little bi-colored apprentice, "Do you need a while more to rest?"

Poppypaw shook her head, averting her gaze from her mentor's paws. Each paw had an extra toe on it, which had caused her many problems in her early life...or so Poppypaw had heard. Her extra toes made her paws stick out awkwardly, which is where her name had come from. Crookedfoot, how befitting. Would she be given a new name in 'honor' of her missing limb?

Crookedfoot smiled sadly, waving her tail behind her. She took a step back and looked at the sky, "Well, the moon's coming up, we should head out."

Poppypaw limped after her mentor, ears flattened. What had happened? All she remembered was Cedarstripe taking her somewhere, then a lot of pain. Had she had an accident that resulted in the loss of her limb? She couldn't recall. But she followed her mentor, noticing that she was only using three paws. The brown tabby and white apprentice stopped abruptly, suddenly furious, "What? Are you making fun of me?"

"Hm?" Crookedfoot half turned around, confusion in her warm amber eyes. Seeing her bristling apprentice, realization flashed across her face, "Oh, no. No, honey, I wouldn't do that. I just can't teach you how to do things unless I understand how you walk and move. I'm sorry if I offended you, I was just trying to figure out how your body moves so I can figure out the easiest positions for you."

"Oh..." Poppypaw said, embarrassed. Crookedfoot wouldn't do something like that, especially not after growing up with everyone teasing her. She crouched slightly, feeling like a kit, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," the ruddy brown she-cat said softly, a warmth in her voice that soothed the little apprentice. They continued on until they reached the mossy hollow. This was where ShadowClan cats practiced their battle moves. For the rest of the night, the two she-cats spent their time modifying hunting crouches and battle moves to those suitable for a cat without a front leg. It was exhausting, but somehow satisfying.

Poppypaw was just days from her final assessment before she had lost her leg, her mentor had been incredibly strict though. It was definitely weird to receive praise, though it felt wonderful. Crookedfoot was patient and kind, never scolding her for stumbling like Cedarstripe had and always praising her when she succeeded like he never had. She was sore as they headed back to camp, but she felt good.

Crookedfoot told her to get something to eat and to prepare to be on dusk patrol before wishing her good light. The sky was just beginning to lighten with the morning sun, which meant most cats were preparing for or already asleep. She ate a frog quickly before heading to the apprentice's den.

"Hey Limppaw," a voice jeered, making her fur bristle. She saw Pinepaw smirking at her from the darkness of the thorny den, green eyes glinting, "Do your other paws still work right? You're hobbling a bit there."

"Shut up, frogbrain," a voice snapped as orange eyes appeared. Poppypaw felt tears well in her eyes but silently curled up in her nest.

"What? It was a legitimate questio- OW!" She didn't have to open her eyes to know that it was Rosepaw who had silenced her brother. The tortoiseshell had a scathing tongue brought on by bruising intellect, but her claws were definitely sharper.

Trying to drown out the squabbling trio, she also had to try to block out the voice of her litter mate echoing in her ears. After a long while, she finally managed to sleep. But sleep was not an escape as she had hoped, no, it was riddled with nightmares of a gray tabby tom snarling at her. He jeered at her, knocking her off balance as she tried to get it right.

He was the cause of several scars on her pelt.

She awoke with a start to a paw gently prodding her side. Poppypaw thrashed, lashing out in fear only to find Crookedfoot dodging her claws with calm and worry in her eyes. "Are you alright, Poppypaw?"

Poppypaw blinked, lost for a moment. She finally moved out of the den to join her new mentor on the dusk patrol, glad Crookedfoot didn't question her further. They hunted til moonhigh, though they split up. Poppypaw was surprised when she managed to catch a lizard, but Crookedfoot was extremely proud. They returned camp, each warrior laden with prey. Her mentor suggested they eat before going back out for more training.

She gladly accepted, settling down to share a blackbird. It was all fine, in fact it was nice. Then Nightkit and Foxkit came tumbling out of the nursery. She waved her tail in greeting but they both cowered, which made her heart drop. The two kits scrambled back into the nursery, seemingly scared.

She felt horrible, despite Crookedfoot trying to comfort her. It ruined her night, even though her mentor tried to be supportive. She was a monster, or that's what the kits saw her to be.

The moon went by, her nights were filled with training or hunting but her days were filled by nightmares of her old mentor. She couldn't escape the jeers of her fellow apprentices, especially those of her brother. It was a torturous existence, really. The only cats she could turn to were Crookedfoot and Russetheart.

She had to work harder to relearn everything, though Crookedfoot rarely let her train with the other apprentices. Poppypaw found that it would only bring heartache to deal with them.

One particular day, she hadn't been able to sleep. The brown tabby and white she-cat sat outside of the apprentices' den, just watching. What else could she do?

It was a long while, then she heard a high pitched shriek. She darted towards it, barreling out of the clearing and into the marsh. There, cowering against a tree, was Nightkit just a tail length from the slavering jaws of a fox.

Without really thinking, Poppypaw lunged forward and spun, using her back claws to slice at the fox. She let out a yowl and dodged its jaws as they snapped where her flank had just been. The apprentice fought fiercely, determined to protect the little cat. It was more of a dance that consisted of dodging the todd's bites and keeping it's attention off of the kit. Just as the fox managed to clasp its yellow teeth into her pelt, it let go. She stumbled to see several warriors fighting off the fox, taking the opportunity to nudge the black and white kit back towards camp.

The next moments were a blurr, but suddenly the entirety of the clan was gathered. Viperstar and her deputy, Darkfeather, were having a heated discussion before the she-cat dismissed him with a wave of her tail. She lept onto High Stone, tail raised for silence, "You're already gathered, great.."

"As you know, a fox tried to attack camp and found a kit wandering where he shouldn't have been. It's only thanks to Poppypaw that Nightkit didn't lose his life and we were alerted of its presence. So, Poppypaw, please step forward." All eyes were on the three-legged apprentice as she limped forward, amber eyes wide. Viperstar looked down at her with unreadable golden eyes, "Crookedfoot."

"Yes, Viperstar?" Crookedfoot answered, moving up to stand just behind her apprentice.

"Are you satisfied that Poppypaw has learned all she can and is ready for her warrior name?"

"I am," Crookedfoot said proudly, smiling despite her apprentice's shocked expression.

"Then do you, Poppypaw, promise to uphold the warrior code while providing for and defending your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Poppypaw stared, totally amazed. Her warrior ceremony. She smiled suddenly and nodded.

"I do," her voice was stronger than she had expected. She didn't look to the many shocked stares that burned into her pelt as well as her leader's. Maybe her nightmares weren't such a curse after all.

"Then, from this moment on, you shall be known as Halfstep," Viperstar announced, making her heart drop and causing chatter to erupt around her, "We honor your bravery and welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan. May StarClan guide your paws."

The clan cheered her name, though she hardly heard it. Was this it? She was never going to be free from the disability that had changed even her name and it was all his fault.

She would never be free from the crippled state Cedarstripe had forced her into.

Crookedfoot congratulated her and offered to join her on her vigil, which she numbly accepted. The two sat in silence as they guarded the camp, watching with eyes squinted because they weren't accustomed to the daylight. It was Crookedfoot who spoke first, "You know, my name used to be Gingerpaw."

Halfstep looked at her confused, but the she-cat just smiled sadly and shook her head, "It's not our names that define us, it's our actions. If we allow them to trap us in despair and pity, then we'll never be free. You understand?"

Oddly enough, she did. That's what got her through the rest of the moon, through the gathering and the next seasons that she served her clan. Crookedfoot was one of her only friends, though she didn't mind. Halfstep even had kits, two beautiful kits that grew into strong warriors.

The clan respected her, finally. Though she still limped and cats still stared, she allowed herself to live...she allowed herself to be free.

* * *

Word Count Before Author's Note : 2,155

Top of the morning to you,

This is my second challenge for CloudClan and almost twice as long as the last. I'm proud, but yeah. It's about some more characters from ATD, but what can you do. I love Halfstep and Crookedfoot, I'd totally ship them if it weren't for the age difference ._. Anyways, I'm excited to get this out so I'll do that now.

Oh, song credits again. I listened to Perfect by Simple Plan and Scars by Papa Roach, they definitely helped. And I made ShadowClan nocturnal, I hate that the Hunters never did that in the series, but whatever. I'll do it for them.

Alright, upcoming is Consequences and the Alphabet Challenge, as well as the prologue of my first series.

So, until the next installment,

- Abber


End file.
